


To Meet Your Spouse (And A Robot)

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Stood elegantly beside her father, Annabelle greeted each person who came. They were all average looking nobles, suits and dresses and all gleeming with their wealth. Being with her father helped the girl to relax around other nobles and impress them.Though, there were two instances she grew very nervous.





	To Meet Your Spouse (And A Robot)

**Author's Note:**

> The robot butler just happens to be there.
> 
> Don't question a robot butler. They might just have the answer. Or your entire life.
> 
> And to the one person I talk to (you know who you are xD), enjoy the appearance of a long awaited character who I have said I will write about.

Being woken up by the freezing hands of her mother wasn't something she was used to, shooting up into a seated position and nearly cracking her head against the older woman's head.

"Mother! You scared me!"

Her mother merely chuckled, patting down her bed head affectionately.

"Good morning sweetheart. Get ready quick, your father is taking you to help him set up the convention."

At those words, the girl groaned and flopped childishly back into her plush pillows. The girl almost whined that she didn't want to go but she was more dignified than that, had been raised above that, and so she merely requested to abstain from the set up.

Her mother laughed joyfully and got her child out of bed.

\---

This was her first time wearing a corset and it suffocated her, squeezing each little pant from her chest, almost making her wheeze from the pressure. But... it was her father's wish and even she could admit that the dress looked spectacular. It was a light navy, dark enough to make the intricate designs of silver sparkle but light enough to not drown her fair skin in darkness. The form fitting bodice slipped down to a sleek and lightly ruffled skirt as it tumbled down to the floor. It stopped just above the carpet, teasing the floor with close proximity and not following through.

"Woah, Mother. This is... I look..."

Over the girl's shoulder, her dolled up mother smiled.

"You look beautiful, Annabelle. Like a noble girl should be."

Annabelle nodded, stunned by her own youthful beauty and the nature of the dress itself. Somehow, the dress seemed too beautiful for a maiden like herself and nervousness flushed her face.

"How many people are going, Mother?"

Noticing the change in her daughter, the matron sighed gently.

"As many as your father has invited. Don't worry, sweet heart, you'll stun everyone."

Leading Annabelle downstairs, the woman smiled at the maid who had been hired to sculpt their hair into beautiful designs.

\---

Stood elegantly beside her father, Annabelle greeted each person who came. They were all average looking nobles, suits and dresses and all gleeming with their wealth. Being with her father helped the girl to relax around other nobles and impress them.

Though, there were two instances she grew very nervous.

The first was a man on his own, suited up in a handsome tuxedo, emphasised by a brilliant silver pair of cuffs and a silver coloured handkerchief tucked in the breast pocket. Nothing too out of this world.

What made her nervous was his face. His eyes were two different colours, the right eye being an unnatural purple and the left a bright green. Styled to fit the time, pure white hair blew lightly in the wind and brought out his strange eyes. Not to mention this man seemed to be slightly taller than her father.

"Welcome, Mr Winterfield. Are we not being joined by your daughter tonight?"

The man - Mr Winterfield - shook the offered hand with his own. A wedding ring glinted almost heavenly at her as he did so. _Oh god_ _he's_ _albino,_ Annabelle thought, even more anxious than before, having never met nor seen an albino person before but hearing the maids of her household speak almost reverently about the divinity of albinos ("They're Angels fallen from Heaven to grace us with their presence," one had said to her). Knowing this, Annabelle wanted to really impress this man.

"She will be joining us later on tonight. Her mother wanted to take her out for a women's dinner."

And his _voice._ Smooth and deep and - oh god she was blushing - manly. Shaking her head, the girl managed to get her face under control before her father or Mr Winterfield turned their attention to her.

"I assume this is Annabelle?"

"Yes, this is Annabelle."

To be polite, Annabelle courtesyed to the guest, garnering a light hearted chuckle.

"There is no need to courtesy to me, little Lady. Have a good night."

And with that, Mr Winterfield disappeared into the crowd and the first weird instance of her night disappeared with him.

\---

The second crazy thing happened after most people had been greeted and Annabelle was sent to join her mother. Her mother smiled and asked her how it went, chuckling at her daughter's account of Mr Winterfield.

"He's not an albino, sweet heart. Albinos have red eyes, like the devil. He's an Angel."

Annabelle frowned and her mother said that Mr Winterfield was a special sort of albino from Heaven.

After listening to her mother gossip about the lives of most of the guests, she dissipated into the crowd to find an empty balcony to calm her beating heart.

"Are you Miss Thompson?"

The young voice scared the maiden just as she had calmed down, nearly tripping over her own foot as she turned. Behind her, at the balcony door, stood a boy slightly older than her (from what Annabelle could tell) with what seemed to be his personal butler trailing behind him.

"I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Mr Broadbent, Jason Broadbent."

He smiled. She smiled back, calmer now that she had someone near her age to talk to.

"Miss Thompson. Annabelle Thompson. Nice to meet you, Jason."

The butler behind Jason went away when Jason gently flicked a hand, though not for long, returning with two drinks for the two children.

"Sir, Ma'am, your drinks."

"Thank you, Damien."

He took the drinks and offered Annabelle's to her. It was her favourite drink, but how did the butler know?

"How did y-"

"Your mother and your father have made sure I know your likes and dislikes."

"... Why?..."

Jason blushed a little and looked at his drink, twirling his index finger around his cuff link.

"Well... I've been told you're to be my... wife..."

Annabelle froze, dropping her glass. The drink was caught, surprisingly, by the butler. Her betrothed? She didn't know about this.

"I'm sorry, didn't you know?"

Jason honestly seemed sincere about it, glancing at his butler. She noticed that he was as comfortable with the notion of the betrothal as she was. Damien merely stood with them, a statue and unnaturally still.

"I... It's fine, Jason... I..."

Brain frazzled, she said the first thing that came to her mind on this sudden issue.

"You seem nice... and I think I wouldn't mind being married to a nice man like you..."

Jason jumped as if startled, blushing quite cutely, if Annabelle would say so herself.

"Do you like robots?"

Woah. That was a very sudden topic change. And what? A what?

"A... robot?"

"Yeah. A robot. A machine, but not a car."

He pointed to Damien.

"Damien is a robot. _My_ robot. My butler. Maybe I'll show you how he works one day."

The boy smiled handsomely, seemingly taking pride in his butler being whatever a robot was.

What had even happened to this conversation?

"Can we go back to the... betrothal?"

Jason's face fell and Annabelle felt that she had already disappointed her parents and her husband-to-be.

"I just want to know about you a little. So that we're more comfortable."

"Oh! Yeah, we can do that. I want to know more about such a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Annabelle blushed, smiling at his compliment.

"How old are you, Jason?"

"15 next month. And you?"

"13."

Jason smiled.

\---

At the end of the night, after hours of talking with Damien patiently catering to every need. They clicked nearly instantly.

"Annabelle, come along girl!"

Her father called from the inside of the house. Annabelle said goodbye to Jason and was about to leave when her little wrist was grasped by Jason's boyish hand.

"May I give you a kiss goodbye?"

He was blushing again, cheeks dusted with pink and red. Taken by surprise but finding she wasn't against the idea, Annabelle mutely nodded.

Her first kiss was also her best kiss, until her wedding day to Jason Broadbent, anyway.


End file.
